Call Me Baby
by Sugar4Devil
Summary: ( REPOST ) Aku merindukan seseorang... Entah siapa... Entah dimana dia... Dengan siapa sekarang... Berbuat apa... Lupakan Shougo Kau ingin membuang harga dirimu dengan menghubunginya duluan cmon apa ada dikamusmu ? #NijiHai
1. ONE

**CALL ME BABY ONE**  
.

 _SugarDevil Fanfiction_  
 _._

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
.

Cast :

Shougo Haizaki

Shuuzo Nijimura

.

 _Sejujurnya aku hanya berpura-pura mengabaikanmu, mengacuhkan dirimu._

 _Andaikan kamu tahu rasa yang begitu menyiksaku ini.._

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._  
 _._  
 _._

 **CALL ME BABY**

 **-II-**

Di sebuah kamar bercat silver seorang laki-laki bersurai abu duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata melotot, bibir di manyunkan mengikuti irama musik yang dia dengarkan di radio bututnya.

Lagu mellow yang menurut pemilik kamar sama sekali tidak menghibur hatinya yang sedang galau gunda merana bahkan terdengar menyindir. Hampir saja di tendangnya radio itu namun laki-laki itu merasa hampa jika tidak ada alunan lagu yang menemaninya saat sedih seperti ini.

Namanya Haizaki Shougo ( 21th ) seorang Mahasiswa Teknik di salah satu universitas yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Haizaki memegangi ponselnya dengan erat , seakan sebuah ponsel sangatlah berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri. Sesekali Haizaki melirik layar ponselnya dan berharap panggilan dari nomor kekasihnya menghiasi layarnya. Haizaki terlihat seperti orang yang nafsu hidupnya sudah hampir di ujung tanduk, terlihat dari kerutan kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan kegelisahan yang amat dalam.

.  
" Apaan ini. Sialan monyong brengsek ,sudah seminggu anjing ." Umpatnya seolah tidak senang dengan LDR yang di jalaninya.

" Dia bilang sibak sibuk terus. Memang apa yang dia lakukan disana." Kata Haizaki tidak terima dengan alasan setiap hari yang d berikan oleh kekasihnya.

Nijimura Shuuzo- mantan ketua basket saat dia SMP. Pria paling menyebalkan dalam hidup Haizaki dan setiap dia bermasalah pria itu selalu muncul dihadapannya untuk memukul bahkan membelanya. Pria aneh yang entah kenapa membuat Haizaki terus -terusan memikirkannya. Dan setengah tahun mengenalnya akhirnya Haizaki berpacaran dengannya. Hubungan awet yang masih terjalin sampai dia kuliah sekarang. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya rasanya menyenangkan bagi Haizaki. Meskipun keduanya berada di tempat yang berjauhan komunikasi keduanya masih terjalin baik. Hingga suatu hari Nijimura mengatakan kalau Minggu depan dia akan sibuk kegiatan. Dia tidak memberi penjelasan pada Haizaki kesibukan apa yang dijalani olehnya. Hal ini jelas membuat Haizaki uring-uringan dari kemarin.

" Atau aku yang menelfonnya duluan." Ucapnya singkat sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Cuih, kau gila Shougo dimana harga dirimu heh." Gumamnya sendiri seperti orang sinting.

" Kangen njing, aku beneran kangen Shuuzo." ucapnya kini dengan nada manja seperti anak kecil yang meminta di taboki ibunya.

.

Ucapan seperti itu jelas jarang dia tunjukkan di depan sang kekasih . Boro-boro mau bersikap manis yang ada Haizaki bersikap menyebalkan di depannya. Walaupun sebenarnya Haizaki tidak bermaksud seperti itu kecuali terpaksa.

Dan jangan di kira Haizaki tidak di notice oleh Nijimura, Nijimura sangat menoticenya dengan luar biasa . Terkadang satu tamparan maupun tendangan mematikan cukup membuat Haizaki meringis, tapi dia sama sekali tidak marah bahkan terlihat senang.

Sejujurnya Haizaki ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya memang Maso dan mungkin level kemasoannya sudah di atas normal. Kecintaannya pada sosok Nijimura Shuuzo membuatnya berubah 180 derajat dari yang dulu Maso biasa berubah semakin parah menjadi Tsundere Maso.

Kehidupan cinta mereka berdua selama ini penuh dengan warna , terkadang adem ayem mirip suasana kuburan waktu malem malem, kadang anget seperti tai ayam bahkan terkadang juga bisa berubah bak petir di siang bolong terjadi pertengkaran hebat mengalahkan perang dunia ke II hanya karena masalah sepele. contoh kecil saja seperti cemburu pada seekor kucing. Kadang Nijimura tidak habis berfikir kenapa juga Haizaki harus cemburu pada hewan yang kata orang lucu ini.

.

 _Aku hanya tidak terima jika Shuuzoku lebih banyak waktu membelai kucing kesayangannya daripada aku. Eh!_

 _._

Walaupun terkadang terjadi pertengkaran yang tidak bisa di cerna akal sehat, Hebatnya kisah cinta mereka mampu bertahan selama 8 tahun hingga sekarang. *cie cie langgeng*

Haizaki mulai mengotak atik ponselnya lagi kali ini di tatapnya wallpaper handphonenya. Photo yang di ambilnya 2 tahun lalu saat perpisahannya dengan Nijimura. Saat itu Nijimura berkata menyuruh Haizaki untuk menunggunya sampai kembali dari Amerika. Setiap hari Nijimura juga akan berusaha menghubunginya.

 _Dia janjinya begitu._

Namun harapan itu harus sirna karena kenyataanya Bang Niji tidak pulang pulang sampai 7 x puasa 7 x lebaran , sampai-sampai Bang Toyib saja kalah lama. Haizaki hanya berharap setidaknya Nijimura mau menelfonnya setiap hari. Namun naas karena alasan harga pulsa naik dan tower di Amerika runtuh membuat keduanya jarang berkomunikasi.

" Dia yang bilang sendiri akan menghubungiku setiap hari dan apa-apaan ini sudah hampir 1 minggu Njing, Dasar monyong sialan! " gerutu Haizaki kesal sambil di gigiti bantal kesayangannya itu.

.

Selama ini Haizaki cukup bersabar dan mencoba setia kepada Nijimura. Bahkan banyak orang yang mengajaknya berselingkuh tapi selalu di tolaknya. Walaupun setelahnya Haizaki menyesal juga. Kan lumayan buat anget-angetan sebentar.

Hal itu di karenakan jumlah persenan cinta untuk Nijimura sangat besar melebihi dosis keinginannya untuk berselingkuh. Yang lain lewat mungkin seperti itu cara berfikir seorang Haizaki Shougo.

.

" Sepertinya aku memang harus menghubunginya duluan , lagipula sekarang sudah tidak ada jaman Emansipasi Uke." Ucap Haizaki meyakinkan diri, di raihnya ponselnya lagi dan berusaha menekan nomor Nijimura. Namun lagi-lagi Haizaki ragu dan tertunduk lesu.

" Ini salah ayolah Shougo otakmu bermasalah."

Haizaki menjambak rambutnya sendiri hingga rontok ditangannya.

.

" Memalukan , bagaimana kalau Si monyong tai itu menertawakanku. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila." Haizaki menggaruk rambutnya efek 3 hari belum keramas mungkin ketombe sudah menjamur di rambutnya. Haizaki meraih bantal piyo-piyo abu kesayangannya lalu di peluknya dengan sangat erat sampai bantal itu sedikit kempes.

.

" Shuu, kau sedang apa sekarang? Apa kau merindukanku di sana? Jujur saja Aku sangat me-rin-du-kan-mu sekarang." gumamnya terbata-bata dan terkadang terlihat menyedihkan.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ponsel Haizaki bergetar, dengan secepat kilat mengalahkan rudal nuklir yang di kirimkan rusia Haizaki mengambil ponselnya dan-,  
Haizaki nyengir dengan anehnya. Wajah Haizaki yang semula kusut bak cucian yang belum di seterika langsung berubah berbinar mirip kucing kesetanan. Matanya menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukkan nama si penelfon –

.

 _ **My Lophe Shuuzo Call**_

.

" Kyaaa...! " Haizaki berteriak histeris, wajahnya memerah penuh nafsu. Degup jantungnya kembang kempis tak menentu mirip seperti korban yang mau di bunuh pembunuh di serial killer favoritnya.

.

Haizaki sengaja batuk untuk mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup.

" Tes..tes..satu..dua."

Dengan wajah di buat datar sedatar panci gosong di dapurnya Haizaki menekan tombol on.

.

" Hallo." Ucapnya setenang mungkin.

 _" Apa aku sedang bicara dengan Miss Nijimura."_

" Tidak ada ,salah sambung."

 _" Bisa bicara dengan Shougonya Shuuzo."_

" Di bilangan gak ada,bawel anjing."

 _" Lalu aku bicara dengan siapa ini."_

" Black Widow."

 _" Sexy dong. Aku kira Mak lampir."_

" Kalau aku Mak lampir kau Grandongnya." Haizaki langsung cemberut ,sedangkan Nijimura diseberang telfon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" Bagaimana kabarmu,Shou?" terdengar suara yang sangat di rindukan Haizaki selama seminggu ini . suaranya semakin hari semakin sexy mengingat usia Nijimura yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun.

.

" Baik." Ucap Haizaki dengan nada jutek.

.

 _" Maaf aku baru menghubungimu malam ini, jadwal kuliahku sedang padat sekali, Apa kau baik-baik saja disana Shou? "_

 _Emang peduli lo?_

Haizaki terdiam mau mewek tapi malu, mau ngamuk takut di putusin. Intinya Haizaki jadi serba salah.

.

 _" Aku benar-benar minta maaf Shou."_

Haizaki tidak menyahut.

 _" Shou kau marah?"_

Haizaki masih bersikeras diam.

 _" Shou aku merindukanmu. "_

.

Habis sudah kesabaran Haizaki , mendengar ucapan Nijimura yang begitu menggelitik hati kecilnya yang dari luar terlihat sangar namun sebenarnya dalam hatinya sangat lembut selembut pewangi pakaian _Motto_.

.

" AKU KESAL PADAMU , AKU RINDU ...SHUUZO BAKA ... HIK HIK...AKU SANGAT RINDU PADAMU BODOH , MONYONG SIALAN "

.

Haizaki tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya, hingga mengeluarkan suara tangis cempreng bahkan tidak elit sama sekali untuk di dengar oleh Nijimura. Untung saja Nijimura yang terlahir dengan sikap baik hati pun masih menerimanya dengan berbesar hati.

Nijimura di seberang hanya bisa terkekeh walaupun dalam hati kecilnya dia juga sangat merindukan Haizakinya. Nijimura merasa sangat bersalah selama ini mengabaikan Haizaki namun ini semua demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Sebagai seorang Seme tentu Nijimura ingin membahagiakan Haizaki bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun harus mengorbankan waktu, uang maupun pulsa. Nijimura mencoba menenangkan Haizaki, andaikan saja dia berada di dekatnya mungkin Nijimura akan mendekapnya dalam pelukan sampai Haizaki berhenti menangis.

Setelah setengah jam Haizaki bisa mengontrol dirinya kembali. Rasanya Haizaki ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajahnya di cermin. Matanya sembab bahkan mungkin Haizaki tidak bisa membedakan mana matanya mana hidungnya sekarang. Sumpah wajah habis menangis yang perlu dia sembunyikan dari Nijimura . Bukannya apa-apa Haizaki hanya tidak ingin Nijimura nafsu melihat wajahnya yang astajim.

.

 _" Sudah lebih baik?"_ Tanya Nijimura sedikit khawatir.

.

" Iya " balas Haizaki lirih ,suaranya sedikit parau.

.

 _" Shou mungkin ini terdengar kejam tapi bisa kau menungguku sedikit lagi, Aku akan menyeleseikan kuliahku di sini dan kembali ke Jepang secepatnya."_

.

Kali ini Haizaki terlihat berfikir, lagi?

.

" Berapa lama lagi Shuu?" tanya Haizaki,

.

" _Setengah tahun lagi Shou. Aku berjanji padamu aku akan kembali."_

.

bukannya Haizaki tidak ingin menunggu Nijimura, hanya saja sampai kapan dia harus menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Mereka berpisah hampir 5 tahun lamanya. selama itu pula Nijimura tidak pernah datang bahkan hanya untuk menemuinya waktu ulang tahunnya, Nijimura hanya mengirimkan surat beserta hadiahnya. Terkadang mereka berdua hanya saling berbicara lewat telfon itupun karena gratisan dari operator.

Sanggupkah Haizaki menahannya lagi. Bahagiakah Haizaki jika orang yang di sampingnya bukan Nijimura? Sanggupkah Haizaki hidup tanpa sosok Nijimura disampingnya?. Pertanyaan –pertanyaan seperti itu selalu berputar di kepalanya.  
Haizaki merenung beberapa saat,

.

 _Kata orang jarak bukan halangan, jodoh atau tidak semua ku percayakan pada Tuhan. Untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin bersamanya._

 _._

" Shuu..apapun yang terjadi aku akan menunggumu ,aku akan mendukungmu karena aku percaya padamu, dan aku.. aku..aku.. Aku Mencintaimu ." Haizaki tersenyum lembut, wajahnya merona najis setelah mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

.

1...

.

2...

.

3...

.

loading Complete

.

 _BHAA! Apa yang barusan aku KATAKAN memalukan dasar mulut bodoh._

 _._

 _" Pfft.. aku merekamnya Shou."_

Nijimura tertawa lepas mendapat hadiah istimewa dari sang kekasih tsunderenya. Hati Nijimura sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan Haizaki yang langka.

.

" Cepat hapus itu memalukan anjing. " teriak Haizaki dari seberang telfon hingga membuat Nijimura menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya karena teriakan cemprengnya mampu merusak gendang telinga.

.

 _" Cium dulu."_ Ucap Nijimura menggoda.

.

" Tidak mau." Tolak Haizaki , wajahnya semakin memerah.

.

 _" Kiss me Shou."_ Nijimura memohon , Haizaki yang mendengarnya mau tidak mau luluh lantah.

.

" Muaah. Sudah." Ucap Haizaki singkat.

.

 _" Apa? Aku tidak dengar"_

.

" Kau pasti sengaja"

.

" _Aku tidak dengar Shou?"_

.

" Muaaaaahhh.." kali ini Haizaki lebih memonyongkon bibirnya , bahkan tidak peduli layar ponselnya kecipratan air liurnya.

.

 _" MUAAAH ..Muah ..Muahh.."_ balas Nijimura .

.

" EMmmmuahhh...muaahhh...muaahhh,,,,,"

.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu hingga tanpa sadar Haizaki tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Nijimura masih bisa mendengar suara dengkuran Haizaki dan beberapa saat samar-samar Haizaki terus memanggil namanya , Nijimura tersenyum.

.

 _" I Love you Shougo. "_ gumamnya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan telfonnya.

.

 **KLIK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya .**


	2. TWO- LAST

**-0000-**

 **.**

 **.**

Haizaki terbangun di pagi hari dengan pose kaki berada di tembok, bantal berjatuhan di lantai. Jangan tanyakan kondisi wajahnya yang berantakan karena dia mudah tersinggung . Bahkan Mayat hidup kalah horrornya dengan wajahnya saat ini.

Entah mimpi apa yang di alami Haizaki semalam yang jelas wajah bangun tidurnya kali ini lebih enak di pandang dari biasanya. Haizaki berlari ke kamar mandi , menggosok gigi dan mandi selama 10 menit. Keluar kamar mandi Haizaki berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

Haizaki merasakan hembusan angin pagi yang begitu segar menerpa wajahnya. Dia melihat langit yang begitu cerah , burung-burung bertengger di pohon berkicau seolah bernyanyi untuknya.

Haizaki tiba-tiba terdiam menatap pintu pagar rumahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok kasat mata namun jelas itu sosok yang di kenalnya dulu. Sosok yang sangat amat dia tunggu sekian lamanya. Haizaki berlari keluar kamar , menuruni tangga dengan terburu buru dan berlari keluar pintu .

.

 **BRAK!**

.

" Shuu!" panggilnya dengan kencang, bahkan burung yang sedang asyik bertengger di pohon lari pontang panting mendengar suaranya.

.

" Aku pulang Shou." Nijimura tersenyum berjalan menghampiri Haizaki. Dia memainkan poninya ke belakang mirip iklan shampo di tivi. #ganteng

.

Haizaki terus berlari menghampiri sosok Nijimura yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.  
Haizaki semakin cepat berlari bahkan tidak sadar barusan dia menendang ember hingga ember itu terlempar jauh ke rumah tetangganya, Haizaki melompat memeluk Nijimura dengan sangat eratnya.

.

" wo wo Shou pelan-pelan nanti kau bisa jatuh. "

.

Haizaki tidak memperdulikan ucapan Nijimura, untuk sekarang ini dia hanya ingin memeluk erat Nijimura dan tidak ingin melepasnya.  
Haizaki menangis bahagia di dada bidang milik Nijimura. Nijimura membalas pelukan Haizaki dengan sangat hangat , Haizaki bisa merasakan tangan besar milik Nijimura mengusap dan membelai rambutnya dengan penuh perhatian. Rasa yang sungguh amat dia rindukan dari dulu sampai sekarang.

" Apa aku mimpi?" ucap Haizaki masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi.

.

Haizaki merasakan panas luar biasa di pipinya karena cubitan Nijimura. dilepasnya pelukannya pada tubuh Nijimura.

.

" Adow sakit bodoh."

.

" Kau bilang mimpi tadi." Nijimura terkekeh, Haizaki merengut.

.

" Kau bilang akan lama kembali kan."

.

" Aku tidak ingin melihat Shougoku menangis setiap malam karena kerinduannya padaku." Ucap Nijimura menggoda Haizaki.

.

" Cih geer siapa juga yang merindukanmu."

" Kau yakin huh?" Nijimura memperhatikan mata Haizaki yang terlihat bengkak karena menangis hampir semalaman.

" Lalu kau sebut apa bulatan panda di matamu sayang." Nijimura tertawa, Haizaki langsung menutupi wajahnya.

" Semalaman mataku kecolok ,jangan Geer dasar monyong sialan "

.

Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya, mengambil sesuatu di dekat kopernya, di bawanya buket bunga mawar merah dan di berikannya untuk Haizaki, Haizaki menatapnya dengan Ekspresi yang sedikit err.

" Apa ini?"

" Kau belum pernah lihat Bunga."

" Bukan begitu maksudku." Haizaki terlihat saling, " Aku kan bukan perempuan." Gerutu Haizaki namun dia tidak menolak pemberian dari Nijimura dan mencium aroma bunga mawar itu dengan senang.

.

" Shougo.." panggil Nijimura lembut, Haizaki beralih menatap wajah Nijimura yang terlihat serius.

.

" Apa?" Tanyanya lirih.

.

Di sentuhnya satu tangan Haizaki, di kecupnya punggung tangannya lembut.

.

" Menikahlah denganku."

.

pernyataan singkat yang berhasil membuat Haizaki hampir semaput.

.

 _Apa Nikah?nikah? Nikah? Ni..kahhhhhhhhhh!_

 _._

" Shuu ...Apa kau serius?"

.

Nijimura menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Haizaki merasa sangat bahagia bahkan air mata bahagia mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ternyata memang Nijimuralah sosok yang benar-benar sanggup membuat hari-harinya yang kelabu berubah penuh warna.

.

" Aku Mau. Sangat Mau Shuu." Tanpa ragu Haizaki mengiyakan dan kembali memeluknya.

Akhirnya setelah 8 tahun Penantiannya hari-hari seperti ini sangat di tunggu Haizaki. Saat dimana seorang yang kau cintai datang kerumahmu dan melamarmu. Semua uke pasti menantikannya. Benarkan?

.

 _Terima Kasih Tuhan_ ...

 **-0000-**

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya Nijimura datang melamar kerumah Haizaki membawa keluarganya. Walaupun Harus cek cok mulut dan adu jotos dulu dengan Keigo - kakak tertua Shougo yang dari dulu tidak pernah setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Namun tuhan memberi jawaban atas usahanya selama ini.

Kedua orang tua Haizaki datang dan menyetujui lamaran dari Nijimura dan sang kakak yang sebenarnya tidak rela di madu sang adik mau tidak mau harus rela melepasnya meskipun dengan tangisan Bombay dulu tentunya.

Tepat pada tgl 31 desember keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana di Amerika. Dan 1 tahun kemudian mereka berdua di karuniai dua anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan. Konon katanya Haizaki berniat mengikuti aturan pemerintah dua anak cukup namun dasarnya Nijimura bego obat KB Haizaki di ganti dengan obat penyubur kandungan jadilah mereka panen anak. Namun pada akhirnya mereka hidup dengan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


	3. BONUS

**...o_o...**

 **Lanjutan part Sebelumnya,**

.

" Ngomong –ngomong Shou, apa Keigo ada di dalam ?" tanya Nijimura yang mulai pegal berdiri berpelukan di depan rumah Haizaki.

.

" Tidak ada , Kei pergi keluar kota sejak semalam." Ucap Haizaki , " Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Haizaki yang mulai mencium gelagat yang mencurigakan.

.

Nijimura menyeringai , Haizaki menelan ludahnya menatap ekspresi Nijimura yang berubah seperti singa kelaparan. Haizaki bersiap kabur ke dalam rumah namun Nijimura dengan sigap meraih tangannya.

.

" Baiklah Shou ayo kita mencicil dedeknya dulu?" ucap Nijimura sambil mengedipkan satu matanya , di angkatnya tubuh Haizaki ke atas bahunya mirip karung beras.

.

" Hoi turunkan aku Shuu..aku tidak mau.." teriak Haizaki sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun sialnya cengkraman Nijimura sangat kuat. Haizaki hanya mampu berteriak pelan karena takut tetangga dengar.

.

Nijimura membuka pintu rumah Haizaki , menurunkan Haizaki perlahan dan di kecupnya bibir Haizaki lembut. Haizaki yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hanya mampu pasrah.

.

" Emmphh~"

.

" Tidak ku ijinkan kau berhenti sampai aku mengijinkannya , ayo lakukan sampai pagi Shou ." Nijimura menyeringai puas menatap Haizaki yang terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Dengan kasar di pojokkannya tubuh Haizaki ke tembok. Haizaki tiba-tiba merinding.

.

" Aku tidak sabar melakukannya " Nijimura menarik ikat pinggangnya dan di ikatnya tangan Haizaki.

.

 **" HEH! LEPASKAN AKU...TIDAK... KAMISAMA...!"**

.

 **BRAK!**

.

.

Pintu rumah bercat abu itu tertutup , dari luar terdengar bunyi teriakan Haizaki dari dalam bahkan sampai pagi buta. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam rumah hanya tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

I'm BACK . Yeah author yang jahat dan nistah ini kembali. ada yang kangen gak?  
aku mau revisi semua cerita yang udah aku publish beberapa part di benerin kadang di tambahin juga. masih tetap setia dong sama NIJIHai meski udah hiatus lama couple satu ini gak tergantikan. see you next story ^^

 _ **please like , follow dan comment .**_


End file.
